Different Versions
by atomicseasoning
Summary: My versions of various Chair scenes from the Gossip Girl TV Show. So far ep. 2.03, 1.10
1. Chapter 1

_Here is my version of what could've happened in that infamous seduction scene between Chuck and Blair in 2.03_

_**Ep. 2.03**_

_Scene: Blair's party duiring the black out._

Blair: "I was thinking about Yale, but now I might transfer to Oxford..."

Chuck: "Ah..so much wasted potential..."

Blair: "What are you talking about?"

Chuck: "...Ah that's what's always had me fascinated about you. The cool exterior..the fire below..."

Blair: "You are living proof a person can't buy class."

Chuck: "You can't tell me Birtie Wooster is satisfying your needs. Titles aside, a suit of armor makes for a cold bedfellow."

Blair: "Not that its any of your business, but Marcus and I have an amazing sex life."

Chuck: "Is that so?..." _[pausing for affect...leaning in closer]_ "What names does he call you when you make love?"_ [pulls her against him, with her back against his chest, stroking her from collarbone to hip]_ "Does he..?" _(whispering in her ear)_ _"_I want to make love and watch you come for me?" _[she rolls her eyes, clearly seduced]_ Have sex with me...just once that's all I need."

Blair: "You are disgusting..and I hate you!"

Chuck: _(slyly chuckling)_ "Then why are you still holding my hand?"

_Blair scampers off to Marcus and pleads to him..._

Blair: "I need you now...meet me upstairs in my room."

Marcus: "I'd love to, but don't you have a party to host? We can't stand up our guests."

Blair: "Ooh meet me in ten minutes in my room."

Marcus: "All right, I'll see what I can do."

_Meanwhile, Chuck hears Blair's proposition to Marcus and decides to get here first._

_Blair has a single taper lit and when she sees a shadowy figure at her door, she asks..._

Blair: "Marcus is that you?"

Chuck:_ (w/Ed's British accent)_ "Blow out your candle.."

_Blair blows out her candle and Chuck comes to her and they kiss. Their kissing turns into firy passion in the dark, and they soon fall to the bed to further make out and begin to make love, with Chuck on top and Blair underneath. Their kisses unleashing the genuine hunger and passion that they have for each other, evident by even the little moans they make while kissing._

_They don't notice when the lights turn on or anyone else enters the room, so intent they are on each other._

_Marcus enters the room, aghast to see his girlfriend Blair, willingly pinned beneath the body of the young man who'd tried to seduce her earlier. the young man she's clearly still had feelings for, evident by the lover's embrace she is now tangled with him in. Still Marcus just sees red and initially goes over to the couple, pulls Chuck off of Blair (a sin if there ever was one), and gets into a fist fight with Chuck. _

Blair: Marcus? Chuck? What are you doing?

Marcus: "I'm defending your honor from this vicious cad!"

Chuck: "I'm just proving that the early bird catches the worm."

Blair: "Oh good gracious! Unhand each other before you kill one another, you two."

Marcus: "Defend him? I should have known."

Chuck: "Well I can't help it, if timing is everything and your timing just ran out."

Blair: "Oh you two."

Marcus: "So who do you want to be with, me or him?"

Chuck: "Yes Blair, which one of us do you want to warm your bed? A cold suit of armor...or a lover who knows you better than anyone alive and keeps you coming back for more time and time again?" _(he seductively mused)_

Blair: "I...can't decide!"

Marcus: "Then let's settle this like gentlemen. I thrown down my gauntlet and challenge you to a duel!" _(as he threw down his glove)_

Blair: "A duel?"

Chuck: "A duel? Very intriguing...Pistols or swords?"

Marcus: "I do not know your level of swordsmanship sir, so to not be at an unncessary advantage, I would say...Pistols at dawn on the Sheep Meadow of Central Park, tomorrow!"

Chuck: "Excellent! I will accept your challenge, may the best man win."

Blair: "Oh no!"

_The next morning not only are Marcus and Chuck on the Sheep Meadow, with the early morning fog rolling over the clipped grass, but Blair shows up too to watch the proceedings. Blair approaches Chuck, clearly upset, as he lifts an antique dueling pistol from a wooden case that Nate is holding open for him._

Blair: "Chuck, I can't believe you're going all Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr on me by going through with this!"

Chuck: "He challenged me to a duel for your honor. It was too tempting to resist."

Blair: "But pistols at dawn?"

Chuck: "Yes, Nate was kind enough to let me use his great grandfather Vander Bilt's antique dueling pistols, if I let him be my second."

Blair: "18th century dueling pistols...and Nate Archibald as your second? You could get killed!"

Chuck: "Ah it warms the cockles of my heart to know that you care! But what about him over there?" _(he said gesturing toward Marcus)_

Blair: "Well he could too!"

Chuck: "Ah...well I guess there are some things that have to be done."

_Chuck marched off to set his pace, while Nate allowed Marcus to choose the other pistol._

_The two men marked off twenty paces, turned, aimed and fired. The guns made a lot of noise and smoke, and Blair screamed, nearly fainting. When the smoke cleared, both men were still standing, however before either could do anything, two police officers come to arrest the two men for illegally dueling in a public place. Blair ran to Chuck noticing he might be hurt, but when she approached him, he winked at her._

Blair: "Oh Chuck, are you injured? I can't believe I let it go this far!"

Chuck: "Ah you do care...but it's only a flesh wound...see" he whispers as he shows Blair his fake wound.

Blair: "Fake? Chuck Bass what sort of scheme are you playing this time? You know you're going to get arrested for setting off a firearm in a public place."

Chuck: "I know, but for me it's a slap on the wrist. However Marcus may find it a bit more difficult convincing the British counsel that he's that innocent...when its deportation time!"

Blair: "Chuck...you're bad!"

Chuck: "I know..and that's why you love me. They say all's fair in love and war...and when it comes to loving you, I'm always up for a challenge. So tonight do you want to meet me at my suite?"

Blair: "After this, what do you think? Still what if your dad doesn't pay your bail right away?"

Chuck: "Well have you ever heard of conjugal visits?"

_Fade out as Blair laughs and assists Chuck to the police cruiser._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is my version of what could've happened in that infamous seduction scene between Chuck and Blair in 1.10_

_**Ep. 1.10**_

_Scene: Blair's room a few days before the before the Cotillion_

_Chuck and Blair are making out on Blair's bed, with Chuck on top and Blair underneath. They kiss leisurly while he caresses her leg. _

Chuck: "Mm...So are you out out Prince Theodore's arms today?"

Blair: "So is that all I am? Just an assessory?"

Chuck: "On him..yes..but on me you'd be so much more..." _Chuck seductively sighs as he rolls them over so that she's on top now._

Blair: "But I can't be on you, remember...because you don't want anyone to find out..." _Blair seductively teases as she rides him, pulling him up towards her so that they can kiss. _"...But first you need to learn to behave yourself...then I'll consider it."

Dorota: "Miss Blair, Mr. Nate fo you."

_Blair sighs and releases Chuck, who collapses back on the bed. She notices his erection, but decides to leave Chuck be, albeit reluctantly. Blair goes downstairs to confront Nate._

Blair: "Hello Nate. You came to visit me? What a pleasant surprise." _She sarcastically replies._

Nate: "...Yeah I'm sorry, Blair, about my dad and everything. Anyway, I was just thinking, let's let bygones be bygones and you can dump that prince dude and you can go to the dance with me..."

Blair: "I don't know, Nate..."

Nate: "We can go together as friends...you know I'll always have your heart on my sleeve.." _He coyly says, showing the gold heart pinned to his sweater._

Blair: "Very nice...but what about Serena? I thought you were mooning over her?"

Nate: "Well...but she's dating that other guy, Dan Humphrey now...so..."

Blair: "So you decided to turn to me? Very convenient...so I was your second choice?"

Nate: "Well..."

Blair: "As I suspected. Anyway, do you really think Serena wants to make her debut with no money Humphrey? Especially if she could have you?"

Nate: "You want me to go with Serena? That's generous, Blair. Still what's your motivation? Do you really want to go with that Prince that badly?"

Blair: "Oo...well maybe I have my own friends, since we broke up? Perhaps not a prince, but someone who showers me with attention...and isn't afraid to take what is offered him!"

Nate: "Showers you with attention? Take what's offered to him? Who could that be?"

Blair: "Chuck Bass." _she smugly replies._

Nate: "Chuck? You want to go to the dance with Chuck? Why?" _he replies, clearly confused._

Blair: "Yes! Debuting with me could help his status in society, and I'm sure he'd give me an evening I'd never forget!"

Nate: "Yeah I bet! Chuck Bass? Do you love him as much you love me?" _he skeptically asks._

Blair: "Even MORE!" _Blair haughtily replies, before she realizes what she just said._

Nate: "Oh you do? Well goodbye then, Blair. I'm off to see Serena!" _he declares as he leaves, more than a little annoyed._

_Unbeknownst to Blair or Nate, Chuck was listening in on the conversation, and slyly beamed when Blair seemigly admitted her feelings about him to Nate. Stealthily, he sneaks back to the bed and lays down. Blair walks upstairs and finding Chuck on the bed, sighs in relief, thinking Chuck hadn't heard the conversation._

Chuck: "So did you send off the miscreant?" _he asks with a sly twinkle._

Blair: "If anyone's a miscreant, that'd be you. Anyway, I sent Nate on his way."

Chuck: "Good. Hm...so is it true? Do you love me more than Nate Archibald?" _he asks, excitedly bemused._

Blair: "Chuck...I...I.." _she stammers, unsure what to say._

Chuck: "I'm glad you do." _he said, smugly._

_Blair notices Chuck seems genuinely happy, and ready to not break his mood, she goes along with it. If love equaled lust, then she really 'loved' Chuck right then, especially when he lay on her bed, giving her a seductively sly look, obviously raring to go if his current erection was any indication._

Blair: "Yeah Chuck..let me show you how much I love you...before you ruin your pants and make me pay for the dry cleaning bill." _she seductively replies, as she unbuttons his pants to get to him. He groans loudly as she strokes him in her hands, kissiong each other's luscious lips as they did so, until she removes her shorts and tights with his help, and they are united in passion, Blair hoping she'll make Chuck forget about her accidental admission. _


End file.
